As Long As We're Together
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'Percy would never let go of Annabeth again, and for that she was thankful. As long as they were together they could face anything this dark place had to offer.'


_But I will fight for you,  
Be sure that I will fight  
Until we're the special two once again._

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
'Cause we're the special two.  
And we could only see each other, we'll breathe together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another's,  
'Cause we're the special two.  
~Missy Higgins, The Special Two_

**As Long As We're Together**

Curls of light snuck under the heavy, white curtains. They had been drawn shut for months now. Annabeth refused to step out into something as beautiful as the sun. She felt that she did not deserve to feel the warmth of something so enjoyable while her lost boyfriend could have easily been in a dark, underground dungeon. His skin could be bruised, his face bloody. Beaten and beaten again by some unknown source that she was still trying to find.

Books were her only companion in the grim cabin she called her home. She hadn't spoken to any of her siblings in weeks. She hadn't spoken to anyone but herslef in weeks. Malcolm had been placed as a temporary head councelor of cabin six because Annabeth simply refused to do anything other than search for her boyfriend.

Someone somewhere knew something. The more Annabeth searched the more desperate she became. Percy couldn't just vanish. No one could just vanish. With every hopeless stop she made on her journey she knew that she was one more place down from finding the one she was looking for. Her seaweed brain needed her now more than ever.

The many years that they had known each other by now had past in a dazed hurry. There was just memories left. Always together, side-by-side. It was an empty space that filled Percy's void now. Though anyone could have easily pretended their missing ones were still there, Annabeth didn't have the imaginaion for that. But she believed she had the strategy to bring him home again. She refused to go down without a fight. She would fight and she would fight until Percy was home safe and sound. Annabeth prayed to the gods that Percy knew that Annabeth would continue to fight, just like she was sure he was fighting to find his way back to her.

And though she only went out at night, standing knee deep in the cold ocean water, the darkness still never let her forget her boyfriend. Percy was out there somewhere. He was waiting for her to come save him like she had done many times before. _It was always his butt that needed saving_, Annabeth managed to give herself a half-laugh. An amused grunt of sorts. She loved being close to the water, it made her think she was close to Percy. The smell it gave was like his own personal scent; sea breeze that she just lapped up without conscious thought. It was all she could do to not lose her sanity when in so much distress. Not that she showed it to anyone else. The great thing about being alone by the sea was that she could cry and the waves would carry them away from camp half-blood.

Every night Annabeth spend out in the cold winters air. The moon glinted off her blonde hair as she prayed for the ocean to bring home her love.

Though most demi-gods didn't live very long lives, Annabeth was sure she and Percy would be different. The daughter of Athena was scrupulous in her ways. She refused to fail and therefore refused to die a premature death. She didn't dare say it outloud, but there was a dream in the back of her head where Percy and she could live their happily ever after like in fairytale books. Wherever Percy was that was where she wanted to be. Spending the rest of her life by his side.

"_Annabeth, in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace." _

"_Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life—"_

"_I know. But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me…and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over…"_

"_Oh."_

It was dark. No light. No warth. Just dark.

But as Annabeth stared up at the everlasting black hole above her head, her eyes began to adjust and her body began to ache. The wind had been knocked from her chest when she had hit the floor. Her anke was startng to sear with pain once again and her limbs refused to move. Her hand hurt the most, though. There was a pressure on it that she just coudldn't place. As she stiffly moved her neck, her blonde hair falling across her face as she turned, she saw him lying next to her. His hnad was bound tightly with his, his nails leaving marks along her thumb. Even in his half-dazed state her refused to let go of her. Percy would never let go of Annabeth again, and for that she was thankful. As long as they were together they could face anything this dark place had to offer.

A/N: Short and sweet...Just the way I like it ^^

This is a present to my amazing best friend, Maddi!

On this day two years ago, December 2nd 2010, I received a review on a story of mine called The Runaway Returns...I never in a million years would have thought that one little review from girl I didn't know, who lived on the opposite side of the world to me would turn into...well, this!

Maddi is my best friend. I love her with all my heart and am so glad I met her. We were both going through such a rough time...And we amanged to get through it together. Because, together we are...THE SPECIAL TWO! (Is the song clicking into place now, Maddz? ;) hahaha!)

You're my shoulder to lean on, my spellchecker, my mother, my sister, my best friend...You're someone I don't deserve...But I have you anyway.

ANYWAY!

When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, I imagine they do fall unconscious for a bit...And in this version Annabeth is sort of in a dream state where she's remembering how it felt to be without Percy because his last words to her before they fell sparked a sort of memory reaction...If that makes sense to ya'll.

Well, I hope today is an epic two year anniversary for us both XD

Love you lots, Chloe xoxox


End file.
